The overall objectives of the research proposed in this grant application are to characterize the lymphoid populations that participate in the autologous mixed lymphocyte reaction and to investigate the immune effector functions that are generated in this reaction. Specifically, the generation of helper, suppressor, and cytotoxic T-lymphocytes during the autologous mixed lymphocyte reaction and which lymphocyte subpopulations carry out effector functions will be investigated. The function of these lymphocyte populations in patients with leukemia and other neoplastic diseases will be studied. Particular attention will be given to the capacity of lymphocytes from patients with cancer to generate cytotoxic T-lymphocytes with specificity for autologous tumor cells in the autologous mixed lymphocyte reactions.